162
Dr. Guthrie chats with David about ghosts while Victoria and Laura have another go-round about David. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood even by day is shrouded in mysteries. Mysteries that seem to touch on the unseen and the unknown. A stranger has come to Collinwood, a man who may be able to solve these mysteries and the life of one member of the Collins family depends on what he is able to find out. Dr. Guthrie is not surprised that the hospital in Boston hasn't figured out what's wrong with Elizabeth, whose whereabouts Roger knows. Victoria asks Guthrie if he really believes Laura has something to do with Elizabeth's illness. She's in an awkward position; Guthrie advises her to keep David away from Laura. Act I Guthrie wants to get to know Laura; Victoria would like that since she doesn't understand much about Laura either. Guthrie asks Victoria about her experience at the crypt, about which Frank has already told him. She tells him of the scent of jasmine leading her to most of her major discoveries. Victoria tells Guthrie that she's sure Josette is trying to communicate to her about Laura. At the Cottage, Laura invites David to stay over so they can tell stories all night. David complains about Vicki's recent bout of strictness; Laura actually defends her. Laura is heartened to learn that David is glad she's his mother. David is reluctant to leave Collinwood when Laura asks him again if he wants to go away with her. She's running out of time. Act II David comes home to look for Victoria; David hasn't met Dr. Guthrie yet (which could mean it's the same day as the last episode, but it appears to be a different day and David's been gone a lot). Guthrie asks David about ghosts, and tells him he believes in them. Guthrie wants to see a ghost someday and asks David about the ghosts he's seen. David tells him about seeing the ghost of Bill Malloy (125) and seeing Josette's ghost a lot of times. Guthrie wants to see Josette's ghost; David's not sure she'll appear for Guthrie. Victoria comes in as the duo is leaving; Victoria scolds him for not doing his homework. David admits he was with his mother and he's going there again tonight. There's nothing Victoria can do to stop him. She plans to talk to Laura. Guthrie and David leave after Guthrie promises not to get scared at the Old House. Act III David and Guthrie, at the Old House, in which David's great-great-great-grandfather Jeremiah Collins lived and which was built hundreds of years ago, look at the portrait of Josette and David discusses what the ghost looks like. Guthrie asks why Josette would haunt the house. David says because she killed herself by jumping off the cliff at Widows' Hill. David has never been scared by Josette, and he knows she wants to protect him. David's upset because Josette has not appeared to him, and he needs her so much right now in order to make a very important decision. He tells Guthrie he wants to know if he should leave Collinwood to go away with his mother. Laura is staring at the fire when Victoria visits her at the Cottage. Victoria consults Laura about David's schoolwork; Laura plans to correct the situation and asserts that she's perfectly capable of taking care of David. Laura plays it straightforward with Victoria, flat out asking if Victoria is trying to keep David away from her. Act IV Victoria admits she's acting on Elizabeth's orders. Laura again confronts her about the recent change in her attitude; Victoria says her attitude hasn't changed, she's just carrying out her instructions. Laura says she'd be wise to forget her instructions. Victoria says she can't, and Laura coldly says "you'd better." When Victoria calls her on this, Laura says it would be unwise for Victoria to come between Laura and David. At the Old House, David says it's no surprise that Josette hasn't appeared yet, as she never appears to more than one person. Guthrie goes to explore the rooms where other ghosts sometimes appear. David talks to the portrait, asking for a sign. He smells her perfume and knows that Josette's going to tell him what to do. The portrait glows and transmogrifies into the portrait of David and Laura in flames. Memorable quotes : Dr. Guthrie: From everything I'm able to figure out, the greatest source of friction in this house is between Mrs. Stoddard and Mrs. Collins. ---- : Victoria: Do you really think that Mrs. Collins is responsible in some way for what's happened to Mrs. Stoddard? : Dr. Guthrie: It's a possibility. : Victoria: I'm asking this because I'm in a very awkward position. Mrs. Stoddard told me to keep David away from his mother. Now, I don't know if I can do that. I don't even know if it's right. She is David's mother. : Dr. Guthrie: You want my opinion? : Victoria: Yes. : Dr. Guthrie: If I were you, Miss Winters, I would do everything in my power to keep that boy away from Laura Collins. ---- : Dr. Guthrie: (about the Old House) How old is this house? : David: Oh, hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of years old. : Dr. Guthrie: Oh. Who, who lived here? : David: Oh. My grandfather. My great-great-great grandfather. His name was Jeremiah Collins. Josette was his wife. : Dr. Guthrie: Must have been a spectacular place in its day. : David: I like it the way it is now. It's real spooky. : Dr. Guthrie: Yeah, I agree with you. ---- : Laura: Vicki, I'm sure that by now that you I'm a very straightforward person. : Victoria: So am I. : Laura: Then be straightforward now. You're interested in more than David's studies. You want to keep him away from me. Isn't that the truth? Dramatis personae * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← John Lasell as Dr. Peter Guthrie → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 163. * This episode opens with a rare view of Collinwood. Story * Jeremiah Collins lived at the Old House, he is David's Great-great-grandfather. * GHOSTWATCH: Josette's portrait glows and then changes into that of Laura and David in flames. * TIMELINE: Day 37 begins, and will end in episode 163. Bloopers and continuity errors * John Lasell stumbles over his lines during Act I. * Dr. Guthrie mispronounces Collinwood as "Collingwood" when talking with Vicki, as he did in episode 160. * Following John Lasell's "Mrs. Troddard" gaffe, Alexandra Moltke struggles for a moment to keep a straight face. End credits announcement * Samuel Goldwyn presents Guys and Dolls starring Frank Sinatra, Marlon Brando, Jean Simmons and Vivian Blaine tomorrow night in color here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 162 on the IMDb 0162